Kicked Out
by IfWeDie
Summary: After getting in a fight with her father, Helga finds herself homeless and kicked out into the rain, that is till Arnold finds her.


**Authors Note: Any fan fics i write are just for fun, i'm not much of a writer and do not wish for critiques unless it's for spelling. Thank You **

She had really done it this time, she had angered Big Bob Pataki and at that moment she felt something inside of herself screaming at her to run away. Helga backed herself up against the nearest wall as her red faced father came towards her with his hands in front of him as if he were to strangle her. Fear completely washed over her body causing her to tremble, she couldn't move even if she wanted to at this point. Her mother stood in the entry way of the living room unsure of what to do. All she could do was watch with wide eyes to see what he would do next. Most people knew Bob Pataki wasn't a kind man but would never strike his family but at this moment the two women in the room feared that might change at this moment. All noise stopped for a moment, not even the sound of breathing could be heard anymore as he was finally inches away from his daughter. He raised his fist to strike only to punch the wall next to Helga's face. He looked down at her with pure anger in his eyes, his teeth were grinding together and his other fist was shaking with fury. Helga face was filled with terror and sweat as she stared at her father, her heart beating fast, her knees knocking together.

"I've had it with you and the problems you bring upon this family, I'm done with you, you got one hour to pack up your room and then I want you out of here!" Bob yelled right in her face causing Helga to shrink down against the wall.

Bob stormed out the door and down the sidewalk. Miriam watched the irate man slip into his expensive car, slam the door and drive off down the street to some unknown location knowing he wouldn't be back for a while. She turned to look at Helga who was still shaking against the wall and watched her slump down to sit on the floor. Her eyes still wide starting at nothing in particular as she put her head in her hands and breathed heavily. No tears were found in her eyes, she didn't want anyone to see her cry not even her family; she couldn't show weakness to that extent. All that could be heard in the room was the pitter patter of the rain; no words could form after what had happened. Helga replayed the incident in her head trying to comprehend how every thing fell apart.

- _Helga had come home from work with her back pack and umbrella towing behind her. Her pink short sleeve shirt and her worn blue jeans were slightly damp from the pouring rain outside. It had been raining for two days now and it was suppose to continue for the rest of the week. Bob and Miriam were watching The Wheel in the living room as Helga tried to quietly make her way up the stairs to her room. Before she could even reach the door knob she heard her father call her name to come down and talk to him. Sighing in disappointment she dropped her backpack in front of her door and made her way back down the stairs to stand in the door way. Bob tore his gaze from the T.V to his youngest daughter. _

_"So how's work going for ya so far little lady?" Bob said enthusiastically. _

_ Now normally Bob wouldn't give a rats ass about how Helga's day went or what was going on in her life but she recently got a high paying job because Bob pulled some strings with people he had met at work. Helga turned away from her father with a frown. The only reason he got her that job was because she had gotten fired from the previous three jobs she had before. One of them was for getting in a fight with a customer, another for talking back to her boss and then for being late one too many times. It seems like nineteen year old Helga couldn't do anything right. She was out of high school but her father refused to pay for her college education and use the money to buy Olga a new car and take her on a trip to what ever country she wanted to go. Helga had to earn her college money. From senior year of high school till now she had been trying to hold down a job to save up the money that is till Bob wanted Helga to pay rent for staying at home after she graduated high school. _

_ Bob smiled at her waiting for her reply. Miriam stared lazily and took a sip of her Slushy like alcoholic drink. Helga never made eye contact with her parents as she spoke. _

_"I got fired again Dad" Helga tried to appear like she didn't care. _

_ The smile on Bob's face died as her words rung in his head; He practically jumped out of his chair._

_"Fired?! What do you mean fired?! How can you get fired?! It's only your second week of work!" Bob frowned down at the blond girl. _

_ She would never tell Bob the true reason of why she was fired. Her boss tired to get her to have sex with him by bribing her but all that got him was a broken nose and one less employee. If she told him that story he probably wouldn't believe her or would pass it off as being her fault for over reacting over something stupid. _

_"He made me an offer I had to refuse" Helga simply stated as she looked down at her torn up sneakers. _

_"That's your excuse?! What kind of offer did he make? God Helga why can't you be like your sister Olga?" Bob started to rant while Helga's eye contact never left the floor. _

_"Sorry dad that I'm not a perfect angel like Olga is, criminy, I'm a human being stuck in a city full of assholes" The blond gritted her teeth at the mere mention of her sister's name. _

_"IT'S NOT THE PEOPLE HERE IT'S YOUR ATTITUDE!'' Bob roared waving his arms in the air. "You have done nothing but disappoint me and your mother; I thought I taught you better? You're a Pataki. Pataki's are winners they are successful and are always on top! They don't lose and they don't accept defeat but look at you! You look like a hobo with your torn worn out clothes you don't even look presentable! You don't look like a winner!" he was now pacing around the room. _

_ Helga said nothing but finally looked up at her father furiously. _

_"Well maybe I would have nice clothes if you would stop taking most of my paycheck for rent money" she said quietly. She was trying to keep her cool; she could feel herself getting a head ache from the pulsating rage that was going through her body. _

_"You need to learn discipline, when you go out in to the real world they won't let you just stay in an apartment for free! I'm trying to teach you that? Aren't you paying attention to anything?" Bob's pacing increased as he became more and more frustrated. Helga opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by more of Bob's ranting. _

_"During all of your school years all we got were phone calls of you bad behavior and your horrible grades. Your sister had no problem being the best she could be! Olga was top in her class even in College she was on top! Now look at her, she's living her dreams teaching kids different languages. You've gotten in trouble with other kids parents, other kids I'm surprised you have a friend at all at this point!" _

_ That was the last straw, Helga lost it. _

_"Bullshit Bob! At least I show emotion unlike you, you heartless bastard! I have friends because I actually try to show that I am human and I make mistakes. I'm not a super human, no one is. Not Olga and especially not you! The only thing you've taught me over the years is that I'm never going to turn out like you or mom! At least I'm not a robot like Olga is; sure she's perfect but being perfect can be a bad thing because you feel high and mighty. Well someone needs to kick her and you off your pedestal!" Helga finished her rant. _

Helga finally lifted her head to look at her mother who was still staring at her, almost as if she was expecting her to say something. Finally Helga stood up slowly using the wall to help herself up due to her legs still being shaky. With fear still coursing through her she ran upstairs and grabbed her wallet and was quickly out the door without even saying goodbye to her mom. Helga ran out into the rain, running down the street with no real destination, just some where far from where she was now.

* * *

Arnold stared up at the windows that made up his ceiling, bored out of his mind. He watched the rain drops fall onto the smooth glass then slid down its surface in small waves. It was day four of the storm that was supposed to last for three more dreadful days. No sports today, no riding his bike, hanging out at the park, no midday walks, nothing. Gerald had gone on vacation with his family to visit family out in Tennessee and wouldn't be back for another week. Since it was the weekend he didn't have any school nor did he have to go to work today. Arnold glanced at his clock which read 1:00 with a heavy sigh. He was supposed to go out on a date with Helga today at 5 after she was done hanging with Phoebe. The couple had been dating for 4 years now and slowly Arnold had been breaking down the brick wall Helga had build to keep everyone out. He was slowly worming his way to her heart; he liked when she opened up and shared her feelings for once. No one can be strong forever, everyone has their breaking points and he rather not have Helga explode. Arnold played around with his Iphone a bit before he checked the time again. Only five minutes had passed since the last time he checked. He was so anxious to see her, even though they've been dating for so long, his feelings for her didn't fade even a bit. Her laugh still made his heart melt, her smell made his head spin and when she'd get close to him, he'd just want to hold her close and never let her go. He was hopelessly in love with the woman. Some times he felt silly about how he acted around her but he didn't care, she made him happy. Even when they would get in to nasty fights about little things he kind of liked it.

Arnold closed his eyes and thought about his blond beauty, how her bow which once sat upon her head now held her golden hair in a pony tail. She was thin and tall but she still had a curve to her body. She no longer had one eyebrow; she shaped it into two some what thick eyebrows. Her low ears were pierced three times all the way up to the top. Her deep cobalt eyes would stare at him with such intensity, they told him stories that her mouth would never speak. Most people wouldn't think she was pretty, she was rude and mean most of the time, and she wore what ever she felt like not caring if others liked it. He liked that about her, she never let others bother her normally. Some times she'd bring ol' Betsy and the Five Avengers out and get ruffed up a bit but she was normally the one to walk away before anything truly got out of hand. He opened his eyes and an hour had passed. He got up and slicked back his flaxen hair. He no longer wore the little blue hat because he had found his parents in San Lorenzo and no longer needed something to remind him of them. Arnold lived with them in San Lorenzo for a few years before they decided to move back to Hillwood to live in the boarding house to take care of his grandparents as they got older.

The young man was about to head over to his computer when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" he called

His mother peaked from around the door and held out the phone to him with a smile.

"It's your friend Phoebe, Honey" She said sweetly before closing his door and retreated down the stairs. Arnold took the phone a bit confused about why Phoebe was calling him.

"Hello?" Arnold said cheerfully

"Arnold we have a big problem I'm afraid" Phoebe's voice was filled with panic as she spoke.

"Helga never came over at the time we originally planned so I gave her cell phone a call and didn't get an answer so I tried to get a hold of her through her home phone and her mother answered and told me Helga got removed from her home by her father." Phoebe panted slightly from talking so fast.

"Wait you mean her dad kicked her out?" Arnold started to worry now.

"Precisely, she's been missing for two days now and I can't find her anywhere. Arnold we need to find her"

Arnold thought for a moment telling Phoebe he'd find her before he hung up and hurried out the door with his umbrella in hand. With all his running he got to the Pataki's house in no time. Upon arriving he caught Bob dumping boxes off of his stoop near the garbage can, spotting some of Helga's items in them from her room. Bob looked up at Arnold and glared.

"If you're looking for the girl she's long gone, but if you find her you might want to tell her, her stuff is sitting outside waiting for her to come pick it up." Bob straighten up to appear tall. Arnold was unsure how to approach the situation.

"I'm sorry Mr. Pataki but do you have an idea where I might find her?" Arnold tried to sound as polite as possible to the grumpy man.

"Didn't you hear me kid? I don't know where she is nor do I really care. She could have jumped in the river for all I care anymore and if your smart you'll stay away from her too, she causes nothing but trouble and you'll be dragged down into a situation you wouldn't want to be in" And with that he disappeared into the house. Arnold was mad, in fact he was furious with the man but those thoughts were pushed away when he looked at the boxes. He didn't want her stuff to get damaged out in the rain. He ran back to his house to ask his dad to borrow the family car and picked her stuff up out of the rain and drove it back to the boarding house. His father helped him drop the many boxes in a empty room then they sat down in the living room with his mom to tell them about what was going on.

"Oh that's terrible" Stella said after Arnold finished filling them in on the situation. She turned to Miles.

"Son do you know anywhere where she might be hiding? A special place that she might hang out at? Possible a trusted friend?"

"Helga wouldn't stay at a friend's house, she'd go looking for a place herself first before she'd lay her pride on the line" Arnold thought for a moment.

Arnold knew about her lack of money due to her dad, so he ruled out the thought of renting a hotel room. Phoebe was her only best friend and she isn't with her. At the moment he had no clues of where she might be, he would just have to go out and find her the hard way. Stella and Miles drove the car around the city while Arnold looked around the ally ways by foot. By four o'clock they had searched half of the city looking for her but no luck. His parents retired back to the boarding house to make sure everything was alright there. Arnold on the other hand with his sweatshirt and his umbrella continued to search all the places she could have been. At the bowling ally, the park, the docks, the movie theater. Again not a since trace of Helga at any of these locations. By this point Arnold started to get concerned, he was growing cold and tired but refused to give up his search. She was probably more cold and tired than he was which was why he needed to find her.

Slightly disheartened Arnold aimlessly wandered the sidewalks thinking of other places she could have gone off to. He came up to the baseball stadium and looked up and the giant curved wall. He looked inside at the entrance and sighed. Back in thought he continued to walk on when he heard a small soft sound coming from inside almost like a cough. He back tracked and looked inside the dark halls from where he stood. No game was playing today so no one should be there he thought to himself. He walked into to the stadium entrance only to hear the soft sound turn into foot steps running down one of the long hall ways.

'That has to be her!' he thought as he raced after the mystery person. His chase led him running around in a circle back out of the entrance to see a flash of pink pass by him.

"Helga wait!" he called and almost immediately the blond haired girl froze in her steps. She turned around with her hands rubbing her arms to keep warm. Her clothes were drenched from the rain, her hair was down and her bow was missing. Bags under her eyes made them dark and lifeless as she stood there shaking like a leaf. She looked almost frightened, like she had gotten caught doing something wrong.

All Arnold could do at this point was smile with relief. He carefully approached her and leaned his umbrella over her head.

"Always the one without an umbrella huh?" he chuckled slightly. Thinking about when he had first met her out side the preschool, she was drenched like she was now and covered in mud. Feeling sorry for the little girl he shared his umbrella with her to the door of the preschool.

Helga walked over to him and leaned her head on his shoulders, not knowing what to say to him. Arnold wrapped his arm around her shoulders and walked them both to the boarding house. The whole walk there was silence, which was ok in his opinion; she didn't have to say anything. All he could do was glance down and smile knowing she was safe and in his arms. Once they got inside the boarding house everyone was waiting to greet them at the door. Stella and grandma went to check to see if they had anything warm for her to eat. Realizing that they had almost no food at all they quickly set off to fetch her something to eat. Miles draped a towel over her shoulders as the Boarders crowed her for answers.

Are you ok? Are you hurt? What happened? Do you need anything? The questions rang in her head causing a headache. She liked Arnold's family, they've always treated her as if she was one of them, but at the moment she was beginning to get claustrophobic. Helga felt the pounding headache to get worse at the back of her head as she tried to cover her ears to block some of the noise out. Arnold was trying to get them to back off but no one listened to the irritated boy. Finally the crowd was silenced by a single voice.

"Hey you bunch of vultures give the little lady a chance to settle in! Ya monkeys can come back out and get your answers at dinner. So get going" Helga looked up to see his grandpa standing on the stairs using the rail for support.

He gave her a big grin as he came down to greet them. Arnold smiled at his 90 year old grandfather; no matter the situation he always made it seem a little less dramatic. Phil put his hand on Helga's shoulder and led her and Arnold up the stairs. Once at the stairs to Arnold's room Phil allowed them to go up into his room alone knowing they needed some private time. Arnold turned to take one last look at his grandpa to see him giving him the thumbs up and winking. Arnold only rolled his eyes and smiled before leading her into his bedroom. Arnold sat Helga down his bed and used the towel around her shoulders to dry her hair only to have his hands slapped away.

"I can do that myself Football head" Helga barked.

The teen sat down next to his girlfriend and watched her rub the towel on her skin. Helga had her hard mask on, refusing to show what she was thinking. After a few minutes of drying off Helga threw the towel across the room in frustration, putting her head in her hands. He was too kind to her; she didn't deserve his kindness after all she's a screw up. This annoyed her to no end, how nice he was to someone like her. She didn't want help but he knew she needed it so he came to her rescue like a valiant prince. Helga liked and hated how he knew exactly what she needed, what she was thinking most of the time. No matter what face she put on to throw him off he saw right through her almost as if her emotions were transparent. Helga glanced over at the young man who had left her to her thoughts and was sitting at his computer, most likely telling everyone he found her. An hour passed by when Helga was drawn out of her thoughts again and realized she was still in her damp clothes, she looked down at her soaked shirt and noticed her white laced bra was slightly showing through the fabric. A bit embarrassed her checks were tinted pink and she tried to cover herself with her arms. Arnold glanced over and give her a puzzled look, confused of why she was blushing. He looked down to where she was covering herself, blushed and turned away.

"Um Helga would you like to borrow some of my clothes for the moment so you can get out of those wet ones?" Arnold said rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

The thought of seeing Helga's skin excited him but he knew he'd have to leave or turn away. He was a gentleman after all; he knew he couldn't just watch her undress. He had only seen her with her shirt off once and that was on accident. Arnold was old fashioned when it came to their relationship; he never kissed her too passionately in public. Leaving only little pecks on her lips and holding hands. When they where alone Helga would try to take it a step further than the normal make out sessions only to be stopped before any clothes were removed. This irked her to no end, by now she was probably the only girl in their group of friends who hadn't lost her virginity yet. Not that she was in a rush to lose it but she knew that she wanted to stay with Arnold forever, giving her heart, soul and body to only him. Yet Arnold wanted to take precautions and wanted to wait to get intimate till after they got some college done.

"No of course not I would like to just sit in my wet clothes and get sick" Helga said sarcastically. Arnold rolled his eyes and headed towards his closet and picked out one of his giant plaid button up shirts and threw it to Helga.

"We picked up your stuff from your house, Bob was throwing your boxes out in the rain, so we'll go through your boxes and try to find your clothes later" said Arnold who was facing the wall.

He couldn't help but let his mind wander as he heard each article of clothing go squish on the floor. He could imagine her shirt sliding off her arms revealing her soft skin. Seeing her jeans dropping around her ankles showing off her long silky legs leaving her in only her underwear. Oh how he wish he could turn around and look at her, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Pink covered his cheeks as he continued his fantasy in his head. His arousal became noticeable through his jeans. In a hurry Arnold tried to make it go away not wanting Helga to see. If she saw the tent in his pants she'd probably crack a joke about it.

"All right I'm decent enough" Helga called

Arnold turned around and found his face getting warmer as he stared at Helga. His shirt was long enough that it reached just a bit above her knees but it hung loosely on her arms. She left a few buttons towards the top unbuttoned showing a bit of cleavage. Her hair cascaded down her back in damp waves; this was the beauty that he alone got the privilege to see. A smile crossed Helga lips which made his heart stop.

"Take a picture it'll last longer" She said playfully. Arnold turned away; his face was completely red from embarrassment. He turned back to her and noticed her nipples were poking through the long red shirt. He covered his face and felt his arousal coming back.

"Did you take off your bra?" His voice was unsteady as he asked.

"Yeah, you wouldn't understand how uncomfortable a wet bra is to wear Bucko" Helga folded her arms across her chest to block his view. His face was still completely red to his ears as he walked over to her.

"Well we should probably go through your boxes and find your clothes so you can quickly get out of that shirt" The sooner she got out of that shirt the sooner he could get rid of his problem.

"Actually this is comfy enough for me, we can go through all the boxes tomorrow" Helga said with a Cheshire grin.

He knew she was teasing him, slowly destroying his self control. Even after all that's happened she can still bounce back to her old self. Before anything else could be said they heard Stella call from the bottom of the stairs.

"Come on kids, dinner is ready!"

Helga strutted over to the door and gave him one last look before she headed down the stairs in nothing but his big plaid shirt. He knew he was going to get teased about this one. Helga enjoyed nothing more than embarrassing him. When Arnold reached the dinning room, he saw a room full of gazes at him. His girlfriend motioned him to sit in the chair next to hers and he did with his eyes staring at the floor. Dinner started out quietly, all that could be heard was the forks hitting the plates and the occasional cough from grandpa. He knew his grandpa was giving him funny looks to tease him but he pretended like he didn't see them. All the boarders gave each other glances before looking at Arnold again. Mr. Potts was the first to gain the courage to say something.

"So uh Arnold" he started awkwardly "Did you get Helga's stuff unpacked yet?" Arnold knew that he was trying to figure out why she was in his shirt.

"Um no, not yet, I just wanted to get her out of those wet clothes" Arnold paused for a moment realizing what he had just said. He hid his shame in his arm as he heard the snickers of others around the table.

"Will you please grow up?" Arnold groaned letting his head rest on the table. Eventually he excused himself from the table and headed for the stairs. Miles followed after him chuckling out of the dinning room

"Son wait" Miles reached out to grab his son's arm "We didn't mean to embarrass you"

Arnold turned around face still flushed. "Yeah I know I was just going to start unpacking Helga's things so she can get some decent clothes on" Arnold explained, though the lie didn't go past his father. Miles pulled a small square package from his back pocket and handed it to his son. Arnold groaned realizing it was a condom.

"Come on dad enough with the jokes" Arnold's brow furrowed. He was becoming irritated.

"No joke this time Arnold, your nineteen and I know you'll eventually have sex with her. You're a young man I know you've thought about sex and I just want you to take precautions" His dad winked at him.

Arnold closed his eyes and put his hand over them rubbing them in embarrassment. Yeah he thought about sex but was he ready for it? He looked at the light purple packet in his hands and shoved it in his pocket.

"Even if we did end up having sex, it wouldn't be any time soon Dad, she needs to calm down after what has happened." And with that Arnold disappeared into one of the rooms and closed the door. Miles only shook his head and rejoined everyone else in the dinning room. Which they where now talking to Helga trying to get information out of her. Though the few years he's known this girl he knew they wouldn't get much out of her, the only one she would open up to is Arnold on occasion. He hoped she would allow at least him in to help her with this problem.

All the questions that were asked Helga easily gave them vague answers. Going down memory lane was the last thing she needed at the moment she just wanted to finish her dinner and meet back up with Arnold. Helga felt bad though; she knew she was only trying to burry the pain she was feeling with this mask of smiles and laughs. She embarrassed Arnold to the point he even left the table. As dinner was coming to an end the guilt was eating her alive, she had to go talk to him and make sure he wasn't mad at her. The last thing she needed was the love of her life also angry with her for being her. Helga excused herself and made her way up the large amount of stairs and down the long hallway. She went to climb the last set of stairs to his room when she heard a noise coming from a bedroom only a few feet away from where she was. She knew everyone was downstairs so who could be in there? She opened the door slowly to see Arnold breaking down boxes and putting different objects up on the walls. Hearing her enter Arnold turned to look at her.

"Well what do you think?" He said with a proud smile.

She stepped into the room and looked around. Her poetry books were all lined up neatly on a book shelf that sat in the corner of the room, a stuff animal sat at the end to hold the books up. Her pink and purple nick knacks were hung around the room and were put on multiple shelves that were placed around the room. Her bed was dressed in her Pink and black spotted comforter with fresh pillows. She turned to Arnold at first with nothing to say but then reality settled into her over imaginative mind.

"You want me to stay here? I can't I have to pay for rent, Arnold I don't have a job" Helga felt anger rise within her, not that she was mad at him, she was mad at herself for letting him do all this work just to put it back in boxes.

Arnold frowned "What happened to that job your dad got you?"

The pain returned and images of her fight with her dad popped up.

"You know what? That's none of your business!" Helga snapped quickly before turning and walking out the door only to be caught in Arnold's arms.

"Let me go Football head! You ass let me go!" Helga squirmed within his arms.

"Helga stop moving!" Arnold didn't want to hurt her but he didn't want to let her stomp off either.

The struggling didn't stop; He carried her up to his room and locked the door throwing her on to his bed as gently as he could. She bounced slightly then steadied herself.

"What's the big idea Arnoldo?!" Yelled a furious Helga.

"You can't run away from this! Tell me what's wrong? What happened? Open up to me Helga, I'm not going to hurt you, you can trust me!" Arnold pleaded; the only time he truly lost patience's with her is when she refused to get help when she was too deep in trouble.

Helga didn't look at him but pouted on the bed and didn't say a thing. Arnold's patience's was wearing thin and fast.

"Come on Helga I love you so much and it hurts to know that there's something troubling you but you won't even open up to me" Arnold started as calmly as he could. "Do you even love me? Why won't you open up to me?!" once those words left his lips he knew he crossed a line he shouldn't have. Helga's brows furrowed deep and her hands gripped the bed tightly.

"What do you mean do I love you?! I loved you ever since preschool! How dare you even say that to me? You wanna know what happened huh?! The guy who hired me only wanted sex from me so I socked him in the nose and broke it good. I told Bob and he blew a gasket and did what he always does and compared me to Olga so I voiced my opinion and got kicked out! Are you happy now? Are you happy that I told you my painful experience that at the moment is hard for me to even speak?!" Helga's yells could probably be heard through out the boarding house.

Arnold's eyes were wide and he was now seething, He started to walk in circles around the room trying to calm down. How dare anyone think they could use his girlfriend for sex? Who do they think they were? If he wasn't so peaceful he'd go find the guy give I'm a black eye to match his broken nose. Helga felt herself calm down from her explosion of emotion. She felt tears surface in her eyes that she tired to suppress back. Arnold stopped his pacing when he heard her sniffling with her hands rubbing her eyes. The feeling she had was the worst she had ever felt in her whole life. She used the shirt sleeve to wipe away the tears that had started to fall down her cheeks. Arnold didn't know what to do; he'd never seen Helga cry before. He sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her and pressed her head to his chest and let her cry. It almost felt natural to her to be in this position, him stroking her hair with his fingers while his other hand rubbed circles on her back. She cried her eyes out on to his shirt and held him tight; this was her safe place, here in his arms. The place where she had always dreamed as a girl that she would end up. The storm continued to rage outside and the pitter patter of the rain could be heard more clearly now that the two finally stopped talking.

Arnold rested his head on to hers and continued to stroke her hair. Helga finally pulled away and wiped the last tear from her eye.

"Feel better?" Arnold smiled at her; she blushed and buried her face in his chest again.

"Shut up" She retorted.

"We'll figure all of this out. And if I need to pay for you to stay here till you get a job I will"

There he goes being the white knight, a charming prince that has come to help her with her troubles.

"That's my problem not yours you shouldn't have to…" before she could finish his lips where on hers. She kissed back loving the way his lips meshed perfectly with hers.

He pulled away having green orbs met blue ones, he was searching for her feelings, seeing what stories her eyes had to tell.

"It's alright, put your pride down, you know I won't tell anyone. We'll find you a job, and if you don't want to you don't even have to talk to your family again. I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do" He said taking her hands into his own and kissed each finger.

He was so cheesy some times, but she liked the attention. He was always so gentle with her, as if she was going to break if he was too rough with her. It bugged her at times, she liked to get a little rough, and she wanted to go farther with their relationship. She thought about their relationship for a moment, would he want to go farther with her? Helga bit her lip for a moment before gaining the courage to voice her thoughts.

"Arnold you say you love me right?" Arnold nodded still kissing her hands. She pulled them way leaving Arnold to give her his cheesy smile.

"Why don't you want to take our relationship farther?" His smile disappeared and his body went stiff.

He knew this would be coming eventually, but why now of all times? Did he have an answer to give? Arnold stared at the ground while he tried to find the answer within himself. After a few minutes of silence he looked back to her.

"I guess it's because I'm scared" he confessed. Helga raised an eyebrow. "I don't want our first time to be just because we got in the mood, because we want pleasure but be because we love each other. I want it to be a romantic moment. We don't need an accident happening either, we just got out of high school" Arnold turned to see how she reacted to his confession.

Helga just stood there and gave him an unamused look. "Really? I love you and you love me, we've already established that so why wouldn't our first time be romantic? It'd be a special moment weather it was because we got in the mood or we planned it. It's our first time together and first time as virgins. And I'd hope you would have a condom near by, Doi! Why are you so stupid some times?" She gave him an evil grin which made him a little nervous. Now that she knew the reason why he held back all this time she didn't have any problem taking what she wanted from him.

"You locked the door correct?" She asked looking back at the door. Arnold gulped loudly.

"Yes it's locked"

With that Helga jumped on to Arnold and kissed him. She wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him closer to her. At first startled, Arnold only lay there to register what had happened. Then slowly he eased into the kiss, he allowed his hands to roam around her soft skin. One hand was then placed on her waist while the other hand snaked up her shirt and rubbed her sides. Helga slyly stuck her tongue into his mouth and started their dominance war. Their tongues battled in each others mouth till finally Helga pulled away. Her hands didn't waste any time removing his blue t-shirt. Within a matter of seconds his shirt was tossed off the bed. She loved staring at his chest, he wasn't buff but muscles could be seen and felt due to the fact he played sports all the time with his friends. She lowered her chest to his and attacked his neck with her lips leaving hickies up and down the side of his neck. Arnolds breathing hitched as her soft lips kissed and sucked on his neck viciously. He didn't care that Helga was on top, he liked letting her have power over him. Once she was satisfied with the work she did on his neck she trailed her tongue down his chest and stopped above his jeans. She gave him a glance before she began to unbutton his pants.

Arnold felt his heart speed up; she was right though, they loved each other so when they had sex shouldn't matter, and so he let her continue to undress him. He was drawn out of this thoughts when he felt the cold air hit his now bare legs. He felt so exposed at the moment, a nervous feeling started in the pit of his stomach as he caught her staring at the bulge in his boxers. She slightly glanced up at him, almost as if she was waiting for him to do something, stop her, and take charge or something. He couldn't figure out what her eyes were telling him

Helga loved being on top, she loved being the dominate one but it was no fun if he just let her be on top. She wanted him to take charge and touch her. Let her be the weak one for a bit and have him undress her. An idea popped in to her head, she sat up so she was straddling him, and at first Arnold was a bit confused till Helga decided to grind her clothed womanhood against his bulge. If he wasn't going to take a hint then she'd torture him till he did. Arnold gasped at the feeling; his arousal was getting harder as she continuously grinded against him. Arnold tried to resist the feeling of pinning her to the bed to stop the torture but as she grinded into him he felt his self control slipping till she was the one against his silky sheets and he was the one hovering above her. His first thought was to pull away and apologize but once he saw the smirk that appeared on the blond girls face he knew she had purposely provoked him. A smile graced his lips as he realized what she wanted from him. He chuckled and ran one hand through his hair.

"Alright Helga I'll bite" Arnold said nervously

"About time you figured it out" Helga beamed

Arnold kissed her lightly before nibbling on her ear. His hands slowly unbuttoned the large shirt she wore taking his time with each button. Finally he found and unbutton the last button, he felt his breath catch in his throat as he pulled the shirt back to revel her small breast. His face was quick to turn red again as he stared up and down from her collar bone down to her belly. This was the most of her skin that he had ever seen before and it was beautiful. He ran his hand up her belly and to her left breast. Helga gave a shiver as his cool hands touched her skin; his fingers easily found her nipples and gave them a light squeeze. She moaned quietly at the sensation it gave her. Arnold took this as a good sign and continued to play with the now hardened buds. She squirmed underneath him trying to register the new feelings that were going through her body. Arnold stopped his work to move down to her last article of clothing, her panties. At this point they were already wet with her anticipation. With nervous hands Arnold hooked his fingers underneath and swiftly pulled them down her long legs and threw them into the pile of clothes on the floor. He took a good look has his now fully nude girlfriend, the sight was indescribable. So many words raced through his mind. Radiant, beautiful, gorgeous, so many words he couldn't get out of his mouth. His heart skipped a beat as he pulled off his boxers and then stared at her. She seemed eager enough to do this; her hands found their way to his shoulders and rested there just waiting for him to continue. Before he went any farther he remembered the condom his father had given him. Quickly he reached over and unburied his pants from the pile on the floor.

Helga gave him a confused look as he dug through the pockets and pulled out the small packet.

"Oh so you planned this?" Helga smirked. Arnold began to wave his hands around.

"Wha? No no! My dad gave it to me earlier today and…." He rubbed his face before he just dropped the subject. He slipped the rubber device on and climbed back on top of Helga positioning himself over her entrance.

He slowly slid his member in to her, feeling her walls almost instantly tighten around him. Helga hissed at the pain as he continued to push himself within her. Arnold could feel nothing but pleasure as his erection was in to the base. He glanced down at Helga to see her face twisted in pain, in a panic he quickly pulled out making her gasp.

"You ok?" He asked alarmed.

"Yes I'm fine genius, didn't you pay attention in sex ed at all?" she growled in annoyance.

Arnold blushed and pushed within her once more. This time causing her to moan in pleasure as the pain subsided with each thrust he made. Moans escaped Helga's mouth and she tried to keep a rhythm going with her hips meeting his. Over and over he continually thrust into her panting every time he was in to the base. Sweat started to form as he went faster feeling everything tightening from his stomach to his toes. Finally he felt that tightening feeling beginning to grow tighter. Helga couldn't hold it in anymore; she let the feelings burst within herself releasing the wave of pleasure within her body letting out one last cry.

"Oh Arnold!" She howled.

Her walls squeezed his manhood bring him to his orgasm as well. Ecstasy over took his body.

"Grah!" He grunted as he released himself and rode out his orgasm.

Out of exhaustion he laid down on top of her gently, still one with her. Heavy pants between the two of them kept all words at bay before Arnold pulled out of her and rolled over to lie next to her. After a moment of catching their breaths, Helga turned and gave him a grin.

"We should have done this sooner" She stated, removing his condom and tossing it in the small trash bin next to his bed. He looked at her and simply nodded, he couldn't believe he just did that… and how wonderful it felt. The sudden warmth that attached itself to his side brought him out of his thought to look her. His hands brushed through her hair spreading it out upon the bed in waves. All he could do was smile at this point; he had a feeling that things were going to work out in the end. Arnold glanced over at his clock to see it wasn't even 8 pm yet. He glances back at Helga who was ready to fall asleep with her head on his chest and a peaceful look on her face. He hated to disturb her but if they fell asleep so early and were caught sleeping in the same bed, he knew questions would arise.

"Come on Helga we can't fall asleep yet" Arnold gently shook her arm which earned him a glare from his girlfriend.

"Why not?" She growled

"Because I don't need a talk from my parents about how my girlfriend shouldn't be naked in my bed"

She angrily gave out a huff before she rolled on her back and stared at the ceiling for a moment before sitting up. Arnold was already up and walking around with a nice pair of plaid pajama pants showing off his thin but tone frame. Helga reached for her underwear and his shirt but stopped short of the shirt when she looked up and saw Arnold hand her a pair of his pajamas. She gladly accepted them because these pajamas were the ones she had given him one year; they were covered in dancing teddy bears. She knew he only wore the bottoms so the shirt was just as soft as when she first bought it. Once she was dressed and Arnold put on a t-shirt they headed downstairs to get some ice cream from the fridge.

Hand in hand they made their way down the two flights of stairs quietly giggling and telling jokes to each other. Once they were on the bottom floor they made their way to the kitchen to find out his parents and grandparents were sitting at the table like they were waiting for them. 'Damn' Arnold thought as he saw the smug smile on his father and grandfather's face. They knew; they definitely knew what just went on.


End file.
